


Desperate Times

by anakinbridger541



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Overdue and uncomfortable, Gerard will do just about anything to get this baby out of his body. Does Frank have a solution?





	Desperate Times

“Ugh, this isn’t working.” 

Gerard stopped bouncing, crossing his arms. He’d been trying to induce labor by movement, i.e. bouncing on a yoga ball, but he was tired of it after twenty minutes. They’d been at it all day, he and Frank, trying to get the baby on the way. He was plenty overdue, and he just wanted to have his kid so he could enjoy the baby, like he was supposed to be doing at this point.

“Yeah…maybe this is a dumb idea.” Frank stood up from his own, helping Gerard to his feet. “You wanna get some more Mexican food?”

“Ugh, all that did was make me nauseous,” Gerard whined. “Just make me more raspberry tea and I’ll go watch some tv.”

“Actually, uh…I read something else.” Frank walked Gerard back to the sofa, sitting him down. “If you think you’re up to trying it.”

“Please, I’ll do anything.” Gerard was getting desperate to get this child off his bladder. 

“Well…nipple stimulation’s supposed to stimulate labor.” 

Gerard’s eyes widened a little. 

“Nipple…stimulation?”

“Well, yeah.” Frank blushed a little. “Uh…the hormone that helps you lactate can also induce your labor. It also helps shrink your uterus down again if you breastfeed right after the kid’s born.”

“Good to know.” Gerard was definitely ready to get rid of the belly. “Well, uh…so are we gonna use the pump?”

“If you want…” Frank looked at him, a little innocently, but also a little…longingly. 

“Oh you naughty puppy,” Gerard smiled and giggled. “Alright, if you want.”

“Thanks.” Frank slipped Gerard’s shirt up adding. “Y'know sex also stimulates labor.”

“Let’s take this one step at a time,” Gerard replied flatly. He wasn’t really in the mood…until Frank started suckling, that is.

***

“A-Another one…” Gerard gripped the hands beside him in his, exhaling slowly as he fought through the contraction. Labor had finally come that night…and now he wanted it to be over.

“Just breathe, honey.” Donna gave her son’s hand a gentle squeeze, “You’re doing wonderfully so far.”

“Yeah, and the doctor said you’re almost there,” Mikey added from the other side. 

“Th-thanks…means so much,,,having you here.” Gerard sighed and sank back into the pillows. “Okay…that one’s done.”

“I’m back.” Frank hurried in, holding the cup of ice chips that Gerard requested. “How’s it going?”

“Toughest contraction yet,” Gerard replied, letting Frank pop a piece of cold relief in his mouth.

“Yeah, he’s only three minutes in between them now,” Mikey added. “He should be ready to push within the hour.”

“That’s great.” Frank kissed his forehead, dabbing it softly with a cloth when he was done. “One more hour and we can cuddle our baby boy.”

“Have you made a final name decision?” Mikey asked, looking between both of them.

Gerard nodded to Frank, sort of giving him the okay, and Frank smiled.

“Grayson. Grayson Elliot Iero.”

“Aw, it’s perfect, darlings,” Donna cooed, and Mikey agreed.

“Yeah…I hope he looks like his papa.” Gerard looked up at Frank.

“Eh, I don’t know. Ways have strong genes.” Mikey was picturing more of a small, Gerard-type baby.

“We’ll see.” Gerard winced, another contraction started. “Soon…we’ll see.”

***

“Almost there, G.”

“You got this, bro.”

“One more big push!”

It was sort of a blur, but then the intense pressure stopped, Gerard could hear the baby crying loudly. He felt his family around him, rubbing his arm, brushing his hair back, hear them congratulating him. He’d done it. He’d just had his first child.

The baby was cleaned up and put in a small diaper, then placed on Gerard’s chest. Gerard looked down at the sweet baby, smiling and holding him close as he squirmed slightly on his bare skin. His son’s cheek was so soft and warm… the contact just made it even more real. He was a mom, and his son was absolutely beautiful.

“Good job, G,” Frank said softly, as he sat beside Gerard. “You did an amazing job, better than I could’ve ever done.”

“It’s all worth it now,” Gerard assured, slipping a finger into Grayson’s little fist. “All that long time waiting was just letting his little person bloom into perfection.”

“Yeah…oh my gosh, look at his nails.” Mikey was holding his other hand. “G, he’s got a perfect manicure.”

“Aw, yeah.” Gerard chuckled softly, gazing at the gorgeous, tiny details. “He’s got a perfect everything…gosh, I’m using that word a lot, but it’s all I can think of to describe him…must be baby brain, still wearing off.”

“It’s okay, G,” Frank promised, arms around his family. “We all feel the same way.”

The moments of pure sweetness and tenderness Gerard and his baby shared in that room, and in bed at home, were something he’d hold on to forever. Even as he watched his baby grow and move on, he always remembered their first cuddles, and the long wait that led up to them. It was all worth it for his perfect little boy.


End file.
